characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Shank
Shank, real name Robert Torres, was a former enforcer of a Mexican gang, before being betrayed by his former brothers. He swore to have revenge by murdering everyone responsible for the death of his girlfriend. Background Shank was originally an enforcer of a crime family led by Caesar. Alongside his friend Falcone, he collected payments from those who didn't want to pay. On one of the missions, however, Shank was instructed to kill the mayor and Caesar sent his personal bodyguard to assist with the mission. Right after their job was done, Caesar's bodyguard was about to kill Shank's girlfriend, for the sole reason of "no witnesses". Enrages, Shank jumped onto the bodyguard and murdered him, the news of which quickly got to Caesar himself. Assuming treachery, the criminal leader sent some of his men after Robert, who succesfully tracked him down and murdered his girlfriend, before burning his house down and leaving him to die in the fire. Powers & Abilities *Master Marksman *Grappling *Pouncing (Can jump many feet into the air before pummeling down onto the opponent) *Counter (Can use the weapons of his opponents against them) Equipment *'Dual Shanks', after which he got his nickname (Allow him to run on walls) *'Chainsaw' *'Dual Machetes' *'Katana' *'Chains' wrapped around his hands (Can be used to grapple opponents) *'Sledge Hammer' *'Throwing Knives' *'Dual Pistols' *'Shotgun' *'Uzi' *'Grenades, Mines, Molotovs' *Anything he can get his hands on Feats Strength *Can carry and swing a chainsaw like it's weightless *Punched a grenade into a man's chest *Strangled a man with a chain hard enough to make his throat literally explode *Crushed a man's skull with enough force to also create a slight crack in the wooden floor *Ripped off a shark's jaws with his bare hands *Can easily break bones of people twice his size *Knocked out a bouncer in a single punch Speed *Specializes in quick combos *Blitzed Cassandra, who could react to and block bullets *Kept up with Cassandra in combat, while we're at it *Got a fair distance behind father Angelo when the latter was aiming at him with a rocket launcher and blinked *Escaped the electric chair, put Angelo in it and killed three other thugs in ten seconds Durability *Traded blows with people who could kill with a single punch *Brushes off jumping through solid glass *Survived a fire after being beaten into a pulp *Survived a giant wooden beam, which was holding a bell, falling on top of him *Survived a fully-charged electric chair *Walked off a point-blank explosion that blew a barn to bits *Survived an explosion of a digging mine *Survived a helicopter crashing into the water Skill *Capable of using the environment to his advantage *Can take on groups of soldiers and SWAT members *Killed Caesar, avenging himself and his girlfriend as well as shutting down his criminal family *Took down the Militia, a large organization composed mainly of high-class soldiers *Killed General Magnus, who was a bare knuckles boxing world champion with 25 years of military experience, thus stopping the Militia Weaknesses *Short temper *Mostly rushes into battle without a plan *Lack of a fighting style *Little experience in hand-to-hand combat Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Humans Category:Firearms Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Explosives Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Completed Profiles